For communication and personal organization needs, individuals often turn to electronic devices such as personal computers and, particularly, handheld electronic devices (e.g. mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.) that provide data and, optionally, voice communication capabilities as well as calendar and alarm functions to organize appointments and the like.
Messages such as email, voicemail, call logs and other message events are presented to the user via a graphical user interface (GUI) in a unified list such as a message list or Inbox. The message list may be navigated to, among other things, view and/or listen to messages, delete messages and compose messages including reply messages, forward messages or other new messages. Such a message list maintains a history of past events, namely received and sent messages.
In contrast, appointments, alarms etc. are presented in separate interfaces. A calendar of appointments for a day, week, etc. may be viewed and navigated to add, delete, and update appointments, etc. However, users must switch between calendar and message list views to see a picture of the user's day that shows recent messages and upcoming appointments.
Some user interfaces attempt to show a user's day (or days) at a glance in a single view. While such a view may show upcoming appointments and a count of recently received messages, the user must switch views to see particular message information.
A solution that addresses one or more of these issues is therefore desired.